Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check, known under an alias as Jessica, is a Succubus and was character introduced in the second season. A narcissistic college school flag girl, Jennifer was sacrificed in a Satanic ritual by the wannabe indie rock band Low Shoulder in exchange for success in the music business. Due to not being a virgin, Jennifer's body was possessed by a Succubus. In order to sustain her life and nourish her strength, Jennifer became a sexual predator and would seduce boys on the school campus in order to feed on their flesh and blood. One day, Jennifer encountered Rayne Van Helsing and fell in love for the first time. After sharing a night of passion with her, Jennifer continued to seduce Rayne and take her away from the Team. Though she nearly succeeded, Oracle came along and changed Rayne's mind. Upon doing so, Rayne fought and killed Jennifer. History Early Life Over 60 years ago, Jennifer was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. One night, she went to Melody Lane where a group called Low Shoulder, was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspected she was a virgin. The group were actually Satan worshipers and were looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. As they were playing, the bar mysteriously caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing almost everybody. After Needy and Jennifer got out of the bar, Low Shoulder took a shocked Jennifer into their van. while Jennifer was in their van, she saw occult books and various satanic items that made her agitated. Once they drove into the woods, Jennifer unsuccessfully escaped. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up and performed a chant, and then brutally stabbed Jennifer until she was dead. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather then her dying, she used superhuman strength, speed, seduction, and beauty to escape. Jennifer killed the group and walked away. Since then, she had been moving from town to town and hiding. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 2 In Kissing of Jennifer's Body, in a small town in Oregon, Jennifer is a bartender giving out drinks to those a party and is approached by a young man named Brian who wants to, "get out of here." So Jennifer and Brian head back to her place and as they begin to make out, Brian screams in horrible agony as Jennifer screams and a monstrous screaming is heard. The next day, the Order of the Church had sent Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel to investigate. After sneaking into a morgue, they look at the body and believe they are dealing with a vampire of some kind. After learning all there is to know about this attack, the read about several more bodies that had been killed the same way over the last several weeks. Later, after having dinner, Rayne sees a supposed human, Jennifer, being accosted by her ex-boyfriend, Anton Cole, who was a vampire and had also killed Jennifer's current boyfriend, Evan Childs, at a library. Rayne chases Anton down, only to watch him dive into the river. Jennifer thanked Rayne for saving her and kisses her on the hand. When Rayne showed up at her home for a follow-up, she explained her passion for art, as well as her passion for those who "see the world differently." Rayne then kisses her on the lips and show her real face that she is a succubus. When Jennifer visited Rayne at her mansion, Jennifer made passionate love to Rayne, especially after telling Rayne her origin story, and Rayne had fallen under Jennifer's seductive spell, especially when Jennifer said that she knows Rayne better than anyone and wants to be with her forever, but the only way that happens is if Rayne leaves all her friends. Once the Team arrives at Rayne's mansion, Jennifer knocks them out and chains them up. Eventually, when they wake up, she tells them that what she was feeling for Rayne was real and that she wants Rayne for herself, again saying she knows Rayne better than they do and more so than they ever will. Jennifer then told Rayne to kill them, and though she didn't want to, she had no choice. However, after she pulled out her swords, she was then dissuaded from killing them by Oracle (the one person who truly knows her better than anyone), who arrives and uses his surprisingly powerful magic and personal connection with Rayne to break Jennifer's hold on Rayne. After such, Rayne and Jennifer fight to a standstill until Rayne kills her. And after that, Rayne apologizes to the team and then burn Jennifer's body. Personality Jennifer was a mean, selfish but popular girl who was full of herself and was mean to some people but was caring and friendly to others. For example, Jennifer didn't want to harm Rayne when suffering the Succubus hunger and passionately made out with her. Jennifer also cared about her looks, as Needy pointed out that Jennifer took laxatives to ensure she didn't gain weight. However, despite her rude and uncaring personality, Jennifer surprisingly did care about Rayne, enough so to be with her forever. Powers and Abilities As a Succubus, Jennifer possessed a variety of supernatural powers that grew stronger each time she consumed a victim. *'Supernatural Strength:' Jennifer was much stronger than humans, hunters, and even slayers, allowing her to overpower her larger and heavier male victims. She was also able to knock them to the ground, restrain them, break their bones, and shove them with violent force. She was able to make a hole in a metal wire fence and overpower/slaughter the entire Low Shoulder band. *'Supernatural Speed:' Jennifer could appear and disappear from a scene and cross long distances in an instant. She managed to outrun Mia, who was several steps away from her and appearing right in front of her without the latter noticing. *'Immortality:' Jennifer possesses eternal life and youth and is unable to die from natural causes. As long as she was fed, she was virtually indestructible, surviving from traumas and injuries that would kill a human being, showing no signs of feeling any physical pain. *'Healing Factor:' Along with her immortality, Jennifer quickly recovered from all/any wounds inflicted on her in a matter of seconds; including being stabbed, burned, cuts, etc. *'Flight/Levitation:' Jennifer jumped out of Rayne's castle window and flew off into the night. She later hovered over an abandoned pool and over her bed when she fought Mia. She also levitated up to a cell window to escape the asylum. *'Seduction:' Along with the enhanced beauty, Jennifer had a faint supernatural seduction on both genders via a stare or kiss that temporarily hypnotizes a person, putting them under her control. Jennifer was already a born seductress, making it easier to lure and seduce her victims; she French kissed Rayne to initiate a makeout session purely for their mutual pleasure. After escaping from the asylum, Jennifer's beauty was improved tenfold (it also gave her perfect vision, eliminating the need for her glasses) and she managed to persuade a driver into giving her a ride, catching his eye during the process. *'Desire detection:' As a succubus, Jennifer had the ability to sense the lust in prey. The more hidden/strong the desire, the greater the lure to Succubi; like a moth to a flame. Jennifer sensed Rayne had a subconscious lesbian attraction to her and brought it to the surface with a hypnotic kiss; Jennifer also apparently loved Rayne, as she allowed a passionate makeout session between them. *'Psychic link:' Being a Succubus, Jennifer had a psychic link to the person she care about most. When Jennifer was feeding, Rayne sensed something was wrong. Weaknesses As a succubus, Jennifer possessed their usual weaknesses. *'Decapitation:' Jennifer could be killed through decapitation. *'Heart Extraction:' Jennifer could be killed by ripping her heart from her chest. *'Sexual Need:' Being a Succubus, Jennifer was dependent on the sexual energy and life force of living beings to sustain herself. **'Starvation:' Without a regular supply of human life-force, Jenifer would die. *'Magic:' Jennifer was vulnerable to any level of magic. *'Higher Beings:' Higher and more powerful beings, such as powerful fairies, reapers, pagans, demons, angels, and the Primordial Beings, could effortlessly kill Jennifer. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Villains